1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to canopy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved table and canopy apparatus wherein the same is arranged for directing a structure in association with a table to effect an overlying canopy organization that may be interfolded for ease of storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various canopy structure has been set forth in the prior art to provide shade and protective covering from climactic elements. Examples of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,865 to Herrera wherein patio type furniture includes an "X" type framework overlying a central table.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 290,315 sets forth the use of a generally planar canopy overlying the table, with the canopy mounted to opposed support legs directed through the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,151 to Healey sets forth a multipurpose table, wherein the table is adjustable and utilizes telescoping framework portions for extension and positioning of the table relative to associated seat portions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved table and canopy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a convenient manner directing a canopy organization relative to an associated table.